Anju
is a Shinigami of the Elite Shinigami High School and classmate of Matsugo, whom she has a crush on. Appearance She has aqua eyes and long light apricot hair featuring a pink brooch on the left side. And she is mainly seen with her school uniform, which consists of a beige vest with an orange bow tie, a brown skirt, grey socks and black shoes. In the 38th volume front cover and some colored chapter front pages of the manga, her hair is light blue and her brooch is silver. Personality Outwardly she seems to delight in Matsugo’s misfortunes, laughing when his unusual form of "friendship" with Rinne Rokudo doesn’t go as planned. Despite seeming cruel on the outside, she gets over the moon with delight on the rare occasions he mutters a few words to her. Biography Anju is a fellow student at an Elite Shinigami academy in Kyoukai, where she harbors a secret crush on Matsugo. Because of her crippling shyness, she was unable to ever speak to him directly and would often point and laugh sarcastically at a distance from everyone, and Matsugo is not unaware of her feelings. When a High School Shinigami Mixer takes place, Matsugo invited his childhood friend Rinne who brought Sakura along, and she would still point and laugh at a distance whenever Matsugo gets unlucky. Sakura proposed her to tag along during the fun networking event, and she would do anything to interfere with Matsugo’s plan to be alone with Rinne. Eventually, she got the chance to relate with Matsugo for the first time, and have lunch with him, Rinne and Sakura after the fun networking event ends, although she still doesn’t mean anything to him. She would show up again at some occasions, mainly when something concerning the Elite Shinigami High School happens, and would flatter whenever Matsugo speaks back to her.Chapters 200 (Episode 62), 216-217 (Episode 68), 259-260 (Episode 75), 320 Eventually at one point, she worked up the courage to shout into Matsugo’s ear with a megaphone that she wishes to be friends with him, to which he gladly accepted. But although they did a lot of things together, it didn’t turn their friendship into a romantic relationship. She conspired with Rinne, who was determined to be freed of Matsugo’s annoying attention, to become a couple by getting united by force at a cursing spot called the Red Bride Church, but the operation ended up in failure, as Matsugo would oppose the curse and purified the ghosts only because he thought of her as a dear friend like Rinne.Chapters 372-373 Equipment * Shinigami Scythe: '''A tool used by all Shinigami, and most likely Damashigami too Abilities * '''Flight * Shinigami Senses * Scythe Fighting * Invisibility * Exorcism Relationships Matsugo Her crush, but she is too shy to speak to him directly, although certain situations allow her to speak to him which leads him to respond to her, much to her delight. Eventually, she manages to become his friend, but she hopes he becomes more attached to her. Rinne Rokudō She hardly appreciates him since he's Matsugo's sole interest. Sakura Mamiya They are on friendly terms. Quotes * “Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho, looks like you’ve been rejected Matsugo! Admit it, he brought his girlfriend!” (ほほほほほ フラれたようね沫悟くん！認めなさいよ、彼は彼女を連れてきた事を！) – Chapter 191, when Matsugo meets Sakura with Rinne at the High School Shinigami Mixer * "I had a conversation with Matsugo for the first time." (初めて沫悟くんと会話した。) - Chapter 191 Trivia * Anju is written with the Kanji for "Apricot" and "Pearl". * Her trait of feeling delighted whenever her crush speaks to her is similar to that of Hikaru Gosunkugi from . * Her voice actress provided the voice of Rokumon in the manga commercial and Gohō from . * Not even once has she turned visible to living beings. Gallery Anju full.png Matsugo & Anju.png Anju in Swimsuit.jpg Rinne Matsugo Anju Animedia.jpg Rinne 200.jpg Chapter 300.jpg Kyoukai no rinne Final chapter.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Major Characters